April 27, 2010 NXT results
The April 27, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Giant Center in Hershey, Pennsylvania. Summary NXT Rookie Heath Slater had been riding high after his victory over WWE Pro Chris Jericho on last week's WWE NXT. But on this week's Raw, the six-time World Champion silenced the “one-man rock band” with a Codebreaker and a victory over his WWE Pro, Christian. Jericho's momentum continued on WWE NXT as he earned a tag team win for himself and his NXT Rookie, Wade Barrett, by hitting the Codebreaker on Slater for the second night in a row. While Slater will always be able to boast he has a win over Jericho, this week his record moved to 5-3, while Barrett's increased to 5-4. Darren Young’s hot streak continued with a win over fellow NXT Rookie Michael Tarver this week. The South Beach party boy was shockingly assisted by recent rival and Straight Edge Society member, Luke Gallows, who took out Tarver while the WWE Official was distracted by SES’s Serena, allowing Young to get the pin. While they may have helped Young, the SES didn’t offer him any high-fives after the match. Young’s record improved to 7-2, arguably making him Tuesday night’s most-improved NXT Rookie, while Tarver’s record fell to 0-7. This week’s NXT Rookies Challenge tested the competitors’ salesmanship skills. Each NXT Rookie entered the crowd at the GIANT Center and had 60 seconds each to sell as many WWE programs as possible to the WWE Universe. While some NXT Rookies, such as Wade Barrett, Michael Tarver and Daniel Bryan, refused to compete, the others gave it their all. David “A-List” Otunga enlisted the help of two young members of the WWE Universe to help him earn $315. For his efforts, Otunga earned the chance to face the WWE Pro of his choice on next week's show. His pick? None other than his own WWE Pro, R-Truth, who he's had a rocky relationship with lately. “I think it’s time the student beats the teacher,” Otunga said. “Oh it’s going to happen, you can count on that!” In just two weeks, the second Pros’ Poll will be revealed, and the NXT Rookie ranked last will be eliminated from the competition! Therefore, the NXT Rookies must not only survive the intensifying pressure, but also thrive on it to become WWE's newest breakout Superstar. The winner will earn a title match against the champion of his choice, live on pay-per-view. Riding the momentum he picked up last week by winning the Rookies Challenge, NXT Rookie Skip Sheffield finally earned his first victory on Tuesday's WWE NXT. The Cornfed Meathead faced fellow NXT Rookie Daniel Bryan when Bryan's WWE Pro, The Miz, declared he was unable to compete due to the injuries he suffered from Big Show’s knockout punch the night before on Raw. Sheffield countered Bryan’s impressive offensive efforts and submission holds with a dominating defense, quickly unleashing his Over the Shoulder Boulder Holder finisher on the much-smaller Bryan. Finally, Sheffield’s WWE Pro, William Regal, gave him an approving glare after the match, while The Miz remained frustrated with his NXT Rookie, Bryan. With the victory, Sheffield’s record moved to 1-5, while Bryan remained winless and is now 0-9. The intensity of competition increased this week, as one winless NXT Rookie finally earned a much-needed victory, while another called out his own WWE Pro just two weeks before the next Pros’ Poll reveals the Rookie Rankings. Results *Chris Jericho & Wade Barrett defeated Christian & Heath Slater (3:03) *Darren Young (w/ Luke Gallows & Serena) defeated Michael Tarver (w/ Carlito) (2:45) *Skip Sheffield (w/ William Regal) defeated Daniel Bryan (w/ The Miz) (1:07) Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Savannah Image gallery April 27, 2010 NXT.00001.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00002.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00003.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00004.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00005.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00006.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00007.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00008.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00009.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00010.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00011.jpg NXT 4-27-10 001.jpeg NXT 4-27-10 002.jpeg NXT 4-27-10 003.jpeg April 27, 2010 NXT.00012.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00013.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00014.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00015.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00016.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00017.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00018.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00019.jpg April 27, 2010 NXT.00020.jpg External links * WWE NXT #1.10 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #10 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events